Super Hero Action Stars: The Heroes of The Future
is starmix03's third crossover movie. This movie is the sidestory of Super Hero All Stars: The Epic Adventure☆Protect the World!. Unlike the original movie, not all the characters appear here, only Mana, Haruto, and Daigo. This movie is released around August 2013. This isn't the sequel of Super Hero All Stars, it's the sidestory. Plot Mana, Haruto, and Daigo visits a museum with a mysterious door. When they opened the door, the time traveled into the future! And they met their future kids! And they realized that they are also Super Heroes... Characters Members of Super Hero Action Stars *Souma Kokoro/Cure Trump (操真 こころ/キュアトランプ) **Voiced By: Hitomi Yoshida Kokoro is an intelligent 14 year old girl. Daughter of a Prime Minister, Kokoro is also polite. She looks a lot like Mana. Her alter ego is Cure Trump and somehow she uses her brother's power of sorcery. *Souma Mado/Kamen Rider Abra (操真 魔導/仮面ライダーアブラ) **Voiced By: Takeshi Kusao Mado is Kokoro's older brother. He is 18 and currently in college studying about sorcery. Mado's favorite food is donuts like his father. His alter ego is Kamen Rider Abra. *Kiryu "Queen" Hitomi/Kyoryu Yellow (桐生 仁美/キョウリュウイエロー) **Voiced By: Ayuri Konno Nicknamed "Queen" by her friends (which her father is nicknamed 'King'). Hitomi is 16 and she is a mix of her mother and father. She is wild as Tarzan and she nearly share the same hairstyle with her mother. Her alter ego is Kyoryu Yellow. *Sakurada Hiroshi/Green Buster (桜田 洋/グリーンバスター) **Voiced By: Katsuhiro Suzuki Hiroshi somehow acts like an emo, rarely talks and smiles. He and his sister are often called "The Buster Twins". He is good friends with Daisuke, and he also has a Buddy Roid named Cheeda Ricky. His alter ego is Green Buster. *Sakurada Hoshi/Smile Buster (桜田 星/スマイルバスター) **Voiced By: Misato Fukuen Hoshi is a shy 14 year old girl who also love to read books. But instead of picture books, she rather prefer novels. She wants to be a novelist and she is currently writing a book called "The Witch and The Magical Curse". Her alter ego is Smile Buster. *Hino Taiyou/Kamen Rider ZZZ (日野 太陽/仮面ライダーZZZ) **Voiced By: Shu Watanabe Taiyou plays volleyball and currently the ace like his mother. He also cooks Okonomiyaki. He is a happy-go-lucky 15 year old boy. His alter ego is Kamen Rider ZZZ. *Captain Fantastic Hojo/Gokai Anchor (キャプテンファンタスティック北条/ゴーカイアンカー) **Voiced By: Ryota Ozawa Unlike his father, Fantastic is not cocky and brash, but instead, he plays the piano and usually steals Yuka's Soufflés in "Lucky Anchor". He also loves Curry Rice like his father, and they both nearly share the same hairstyle. His alter ego is Gokai Anchor, who is the second hero to have an anchor motif after Ikari Gai. *Iwasaki Daisuke/Black Buster **Voiced By: Miyu Irino Daisuke is a loud 20 year old man and he has a Gorilla Buddy Roid named Aoki-1000. He is best friends with Hiroshi. His alter ego is Black Buster. *Shiba Kotori/Shinken Violet **Voiced By: Suzuka Morita Kotori loves to sing and she originally wanted to be an idol until her father told her to be a 'Modern Shogun'. She plays the flute like her mother. Her alter ego is Shinken Violet, The Samurai of Light. *Kisaragi Ryoga/Kamen Rider Comet **Voiced By: Sota Fukushi Ryoga is an 16 year old high schooler. He excels at drawing manga and he also has a big interest in astronauts and space. His alter ego is Kamen Rider Comet. *Shiba Satsuki/Shinken Black **Voiced By: Tori Matsuzaka Jun is a cool 17 year old man. He is somehow an emo samurai and Hiroshi usually copies his style which Jun gets easily annoyed with it. His alter ego is Shinken Black, The Samurai of Rocks. *Hanasaki Tensou/Gosei Violet **Voiced By: Nana Mizuki Tensou is a shy girl who rarely talks. Like Fantastic Hojo, she is half earthling since her father is a Gosei Angel. She is also trained to be a Gosei Angel. Her alter ego is Gosei Violet. *Miranda "Mirai" Gibken/Cure Tempo **Voiced By: Megumi Toyoguchi Nicknamed 'Mirai' by her friends, Miranda is 100% non earthling since both of her parents are not from Earth. She is best friends with Fantastic Hojo and Yuka. She also learns to play the guitar. Her alter ego is Cure Tempo. *Umemori Sakura/Cure Pomegranate **Voiced By: Kana Hanazawa Sakura excels at cooking like her father. She is also a takoyaki seller in the streets. People say that Sakura has 'Magical Hands' because they say that her sushi and takoyaki tastes insanely good. Her alter ego is Cure Pomegranate. *Kenzaki Kirifuda/Cure Blade **Voiced By: Kanako Miyamoto Kirifuda is half earthling since her mother is from Trump Kingdom. She is probably called The Princess of Trump Kingdom. She is also an idol with the stage name "Fuda-chan". Her alter ego is Cure Blade. *Arisa Yorkland/Cure Trifoglio **Voiced By: Mai Fuchigami Arisa acts like her mother, calm, wise, and loves to drink tea. She also knows how to fight. Her alter ego is Cure Trifoglio. *Dave Yorkland/Kyoryu Beat **Voiced By: Syuusuke Saito Dave is a 19 year old playboy. Like his father, he likes to flirt with girls. He also excels at break dancing. His alter ego is Kyoryu Beat. *Sayaka Yorkland/Kyoryu White **Voiced By: Rika Satoh The youngest sibling in the Yorkland Family who is only 10 years. Her alter ego is Kyoryu White. *Ikari Yuka/Cure Allegro *Rippukan Minako/Cure Twinkle *Rippukan Takeshi/Kyoryu Fang *Ikenami Nishi/Shinken Silver *Nogami Sora/Kamen Rider Jet-O *Hidari Densetsu/Kamen Rider W 2.0 *Kadoya Souta/Kamen Rider Century *Ozu Kuroko/Magi Black *Madoka Kin/Cure Goldcharm *Yukishiro Kira/Cure Moonbow *Yukishiro John/Kamen Rider W 2.0 *Kandou Yumeko/Geki Pink *Esumi Hibari/Cure Velocity *Kandou Negai/Geki Cerise *Kurenai Masao/Kamen Rider New Kiva *Kurenai Izumi/Cure Water Past Members Pretty Cures *Souma Mana/Cure Heart **Mana is married to Souma Haruto and she is now Epicity's Prime Minister. She used to open a Tarot Card Shop until it was shut down because she didn't need it anymore. *Rippukan Rikka/Cure Diamond **Rikka surprisingly married Rippukan Souji because she thinks that he is cool. She finally became a doctor and Souji became a martial artist along with Jan and Itsuki. *Alice Yorkland/Cure Rosetta **Ian Yorkland flirts with Alice until she fell for him. They got married and Ian became rich. *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword **Still keeping her surname, she is married to Kenzaki Kazuma. She is Epicity First Middle School's principal and she retired on being an idol and replaced by her daughter. *Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace **Still keeping her surname, she surprisingly married Utsusemimaru for no reason. She is a teacher and teaches the "5 Oaths of A Student' *Sakurada Miyuki/Cure Happy **Miyuki was married to Sakurada Hiromu. She is now a part of the Energy Management Center. *Hino Akane/Cure Sunny **Still keeping her surname, she is married to Hino Eiji. She is a coach of Epicity High School. *Kirisawa Yayoi/Cure Peace **Yayoi is married to a man who is not a Super Hero. Her famous work 'Miracle Peace' became famous worldwide. *Sakuta Nao/Cure March **Nao fell in love with Sakuta Ryusei and married him. She is also a coach but in Epicity First Middle School. *Iwasaki Reika/Cure Beauty **Reika married Iwasaki Ryuuji. Thanks to him, she is an ice-skater. *Captain Hojo Hibiki *Ikari Kanade *Ellen Gibken *Minamino Ako *Hanasaki Tsubomi *Kurumi Erika *Hidari Itsuki *Tsukikage Yuri *Chinen Love *Sawa Miki *Mikoshiba Inori *Umemori Setsuna *Kandou Nozomi *Natsuki Rin *Kasugano Urara *Akimoto Komachi *Kurenai Karen *Fukami Kurumi *Tendou Saki *Mishou Mai *Ozu Nagisa *Sonozaki Honoka *Kujou Hikari Best Scenes ''-Daigo tells Hitomi that he is her father from the past-'' Hitomi: Father!? Is that you!? Why are you so young!? Daigo: Of course I'm young! Who is he married to!? Hitomi: He is married to Amy Yuuzuki, or Amy Kiryu Daigo: -shocked, then shrieks happily- I KNEW IT!!! Take that, Ian!! -evil laugh- ---- ''-Mana and friends goes to Epicity's Energy Management Center-'' Mana: -sees adult Miyuki- Is that... Miyuki!? -goes to her- excuse me! Are you- Miyuki: Who are you!? -stares at Mana, then there was an immediate pause- Is she... Mana!? Mana: Are you Hoshizora Miyuki? It's me, Mana, from the past! Remember we teamed up? Miyuki: I'm Hoshizora no more! It's Sakurada Miyuki! Mana: Sakurada!? Is she married to Hiromu-san!? Songs *Super Hero, Let's Go!! ~Action Stars Ver.~ by Hitomi Yoshida and Hideaki Takatori *ACTION☆STRIKE by Shogo Kamata Trivia *Mado's Kamen Rider name was originally Kamen Rider Warlock, but changed to Kamen Rider Abra. The word "Abra" comes from "'Abra'cadabra", a magic word used by magicians *All of the fanmade characters belongs to Starmix03 except for Esumi Hibari/Cure Velocity and Kandou Negai/Geki Cerise, which belong to Phineasmon302 (alias Cure Shabon) *Some Heroes are real such as Kurenai Masao Category:Super Hero Action Stars: The Heroes of The Future Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Movies